


How It's Supposed To Go

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Other, Role Reversal, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day eighteen.It was the only thing he had ever wanted in life.





	How It's Supposed To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some role reversal where humans are the ones that crave symbiosis. I still haven't seen the movie yet, so this is mostly based around Eddie's comic personality.
> 
> Title is from Disappointing Diamonds Are The Rarest Of Them All by Father John Misty.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was something he had heard about since he was a child. First in abstract terms, the one you will meant to be with will fall from the sky and everyone had a chance to be with their own. Some of the other children had parents who were lucky enough to be joined, but Eddie wasn’t so lucky with anything concerning his parents. He heard some of the children talk about the things that fell from the sky as if it were akin to human marriage, but Eddie thought about the possibility and saw it as more a guardian than a spouse.

As he grew up, he found himself more and more greedy for it. Especially as some of his classmates had gotten their partners. He watched from the other side of the cafeteria, watching as the colors dripped from their hands like a thick ink as they all recounted the tales of running someone through with a knife or getting shot but still reaching their Beloved in time and joining.

Eddie cornered the black blob that would become his Symbiote with a smile on his face, reaching out and pulling it off the alley wall that he had chased it in. He could feel its fear, radiating off of it, and he hummed nervously.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He murmured, gripping it and joining them.

The feeling of joining with the one he knew he was supposed to be with was about as joyous as he thought it would be. There, outside that church, he was finally completed and they became Venom.

It was beautiful and perfect, the sensation of his love in the back of his mind. Someone to always be there for him, he finally knew what everyone was talking about. Eddie held out his hand, the Symbiote dripping from his fingers in thick gooey black strands until it formed off of him. White eyes looked at him, a tongue slowly sliding out of its mouth, and Eddie practically moaned at the sight.

“ _Eddie,_ ” It hissed, softly, nervously, “ _Don’t hurt me._ ”

The sound of his other half’s voice breaking in fear broke his heart. He stroked a finger over its head.

“I would never hurt you, darling.”

That seemed to please it, as it started to run thick black tentacles over his body. They were to complete their union, something that not everyone did but he knew he wanted to very much. It started to strip him slowly even though it didn’t really need to, baring him right there in the alley of their joining. The tentacles slid over his naked skin and Eddie moaned, tilting up his head and offering his neck.

_Eddie,_ It murmured in the back of his mind, _My Eddie._

It rumbled with its delight when he agreed in his mind, a thin tentacle stroking over his already hard and leaking cock. Multiple thin tentacles joined the first one, stroking him up and down like a hand but in a way that was even better than a human hand ever could be. It was his other half, his angel that fell from the sky all for him. 

Eddie hadn’t realized he had left the ground until his toes curled up into the air, hips thrusting hard into those tentacles. As his love touched him expertly, he wondered if there was a universe where he met his other half sooner, or one where he never met it at all. It was always possible, although he preferred to think of the first one far more than the second one.

He pushed his thoughts out of his mind for now, instead focusing on the way those tentacles were making him tremble. The way they knew how to touch him like they had done this many times as opposed to it being the first time.

It was Symbiosis, that beautiful world. He longed to belong and to have someone belong to him, and now he had it with his beloved.

A thicker tentacle started to slip over his hole, sliding between his cheeks. Eddie’s face flushed and he let out a soft moan. It pushed and pushed past the initial resistance until it was sliding deep inside of him. It moved in time with the rhythm on his cock, fucking inside of him and pressing up against his prostate. Eddie cried out with each and every press and rub against that spot, leaking pre-cum like a faucet.

It felt incredible and it felt _right_. Eddie deserved this, deserved his beloved. And now he had it, happiness blooming in his chest. From the way his Symbiote purred, vibrating over his body, he knew it felt the same way. They belonged together and now they wouldn’t need anyone else. All they needed was each other, and Eddie wasn’t sure he had ever been truly happy before that moment.

He cried out loudly, throwing his head back and letting his Symbiote wrap around his throat just like it had with the rest of his limbs. Eddie wanted to be enveloped by his beloved and he knew he’d get his chance. For now, as the Symbiote fucked him, his skin where it wasn’t touching felt cold. The Symbiote hummed in the back of his mind like it was trying to reassure him, moving faster and faster until Eddie came with a loud, unabashed scream. That tongue that he had only caught a glimpse of shot forward seemingly out of nowhere to lap up his cum before it hit the ground.

The Symbiote moved up, licking at his mouth. Eddie let it slide in on automatic because why would he stop it, why would he not want their tongues to graze together? It wasn’t quite a kiss when the Symbiote really didn’t have lips, but it felt just as good as one. Like they were finally joined completely.

It was the only thing he had ever wanted in his life and now he finally had it.

After a few moments, the Symbiote lowered him to the ground and started to redress him. And he knew that they’d take care of each other for forever. 

He could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
